Et si c'étaient des filles ?
by Takomaki
Summary: Gon, Kirua et Léolio donneraient des Ringo, Kisa et Lilo ! Et Kura! Univers Alternatif ! CHAP5 UP! Quand le lycée organise un bal...
1. Mise en place d un senario

**Et si c'étaient des filles ?**

**Auteur :** Takomaki

**Genre :** Humour/Parody

**Note :** Un pur délire ! J'ai eu l'idée en regardant la comédie musicale d'Hunter X Hunter au moment où ils montraient les personnes que Gon, Kirua, Kurapika et Léolio devaient sauver (Jungo, Mitsuko, Yukiita et Gozimi)...

_édit , j'ai relu, c'est vraiment lamentable, j'ai honte, bourré de fautes de frappes, des trucs incompréhensibles... je souhaiterais supprimer ce chap mais bon c'est publié... les prochains seront mieux prions pour ça !  
_

* * *

Alors pour rendre l'histoire crédible, je dois modifier les prénoms :

Gon Ringo

Kirua Kisa

Léolio Lilo (comme dans LiloéStich lol)

Hisoka Saki

Kurapika reste Kurapika ...

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Mise en place d'un sénario_**

Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait dans le lycée Zaban qui se trouvait dans la ville de York Shin City. C'était un lycée très côté, pourtant des gens différents se coitoyaient. Il y avait ces filles d'avocat, de chefs d'entreprises qui s'acaparaient les mérites et avaient de l'influence grâce à leur argent. Il y avait aussi ces playboys qui se pavanaient et que toutes les filles se disputaient. Dans ce lycée on trouvait aussi une bande de filles très spéciale...

Ringo (Gon), qui voulait dire pomme (le nom a été donné par un mystérieux amis à sa naissance), était une fille pleine de vitalité, parfois naive, mais si pure et gentille. Elle cotoyait Kisa (Kirua), une fille un peu garçon manqué au passé sombre, mais qui n'avait peur de rien et était une véritable confidente. Ces deux filles cotoyaient deux autres filles, Kurapika qui était une fille studieuse et sérieuse, on pouvait compter sur elle, d'ailleurs elle était très intelligente (une espèce d'Hermione quoi !). Et enfin Lilo (Léolio), une grande fille qui était un peu frivole et collectionnait les sorties et fêtes, d'ailleurs elle s'amusait beaucoup et était attirée par l'argent, mais en secret elle voulait devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Ces quatres amies là étaient inséparables ! Différentes, mais leur amitié était dure comme fer !

- QUOI ?

- Oh, ne t'énerve pas comme ça...

- Il y a de quoi !

- Arrêtez de crier...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Elles se disputent encore !

- On ne se dispute pas !

- Oui, elle me fait la morale...

- Je... Hein ?

- Raaah...

Même si elles se disputaient, elle ne se quitteraient jam...

- C'est fini oui !

- On peut commencer ?

(Euh oui...)

* * *

Les cours avaient commencés, le professeur leur parlait d'un futur voyage scolaire, la fin d'année approchait à grand pas. 

- Moi ce que je trouverais génial ! dit Lilo en faisant voler ses longs cheveux bruns et en regardant les garçons d'un oeil amusé. C'est que toutes les soirées on fasse des fêtes ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Lilo avait une "cour" à ses pieds, même si elle s'n'énervait vite, tout les gens superficiels l'adoraient... mis à part quelques uns spéciaux... comme Kurapika, Gon ou Kirua, enfin adorait n'était pas le mot... appréciait serait approprié... mis à part son copain... enfin elle en changeait comme de chemise... mais bon...

- Comment veut-tu t'amuser tous les soirs ? On rentrera fatigué ! retorqua Kurapika avec une logique implacable.

- Mais non ! On aura encore la force !

Kurapika soupira et se résolut à lire son livre plutôt (in)interrésant qui parlait d'une fille rejetée de la société qui avait pour habitude de se scarifier, mais bon à la fin elle s'en sortait avec une bonne thérapie.

- YATTA !

C'était Ringo qui avait criée, Kurapika leva la tête vers son amie.

- Je te l'avais dit Kisa que j'arriverai à la plus grande branche ! s'exclama Ringo sous les regards outrés de ses camarades.

- Ouais, je sais, je te dois un gage, finit par dire Kisa un peu boudeuse.

Malgrès sa froideur et son peu de féminité, elle avait une super côte auprès des garçons, puisqu'elle était très mignone.

- ...Jul ne sera pas d'accord, mais ce n'est pas lui qui décide. N'est-ce pas Kurapika ? Kurapika ?

- Quoi ? fit Kurapika émergeant de ses pensées.

- Je disais que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps avec Jul ! répéta Lilo.

Des garçons tendaient l'oreille aux aguets avec espoir.

- Je me demande qui sera le prochain... fit Kurapika d'un air sombre.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse afollante, c'était déjà la fin des cours. 

- Kurapika, Ringo, Kisa ! appela Lilo. Cela ne vous dirait pas d'aller faire un tour au centre commercial ?

- Sans façon, répondirent les trois autres en choeur, mais Lilo les obligea quand même à faire des empletes.

Le centre commercial était là où se rasemblaient toutes les "fashion victim", Lilo n'en était pas une, mais une des ses occupations favorite était le shopping.

- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle devant une robe d'été bleue. Celle-là est jolie. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! s'écria Ringo. ça ressemble à celle de ma tante Mito !

- Zut, elle doit être alors démodée, fit Lilo en reposant sa robe. Oh et cette violette !

- On dirait qu'elle a été déchirée par des Yétis ! s'éclaffa Kisa.

Lilo finit par reposer la robe.

- Et celle-ci ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant une rouge. Elle est belle !

- Un peu trop petite pour toi tu ne crois pas, fit judicieusement Kurapika.

- Oui... fit Lilo un peu déçue. Mais pour toi elle serait M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E !

Kurapika la regarda avec un regard noir.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de succès avec les garçons... finit par dire Lilo en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est mieux que d'en changer toutes les semaines ! s'écria Kurapika piqué au vif. Tu ne sais pas ce que les autres filles pensent réellement de toi !

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ! s'écria Lilo encore plus fort.

- Non rien...

- Tu parles dans mon dos toi aussi ! s'écria Lilo.

- Jamais ! Mais...

- Continue comme ça et tu finiras comme la bibliothéquaire ! (une vieille fille vivant toute seule avec son chat)

Kurapika partit en courant.

- Oups... fit Ringo. Tu n'es pas allé fort ?

- Quoi ! mais c'est elle ! fit Lilo les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain, elles s'évitèrent mutuellement, ce qui ammena à Ringo et Kisa à employer les grands moyens. Elles allaient faire une fête et essayeraient de réconcilier les deux amies. 

- N'oublies pas de venir, dit Ringo en insistant à Kurapika.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit cette dernière.

- Je sais que tu aimes les fêtes, tu viendras ! Hein ? fit Kisa à Lilo.

- Oui, bien sûr !

* * *

Le jour "j" arriva, et l'heure "h" aussi... 

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette fête, même des gens que Ringo et Kisa ne connaîssaient pas.

- Tu es sûre d'avoir invité le monde qu'il fallait Ringo ?

- Oui...

- Non je veux dire que tu en as invité trop !

Kurapika cherchait des yeux Ringo et Kisa, mais ne les trouvait pas. La maison qu'avait loué Kirua était grande.

- Salut beauté ! fit un type légèrement louche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? lança Kurapika.

- Ben m'éclater ! Tu danses ?

- Pas avec toi, réplica-t-elle froidemment.

Kurapika partit et s'aperçut que les mégères de la classe étaient présentes, celles qui disaient du mal de Lilo. Que faisait-elles là ?

- Tiens Kurapika ! C'est rare de te voir dans une fête ! fit l'une d'entre-elle.

- Je pensais que tu était trop occupé à lire tes livres... sans te vexer !

Kurapika détourna sa tête et se concentra sur une masse de cheveux bruns. Lilo ! Et Kurapika compris c'était une manigance de ses deux autres amies. Elle allait partir quand elle entendit...

- Cette Lilo est là ! fit l'une d'entre elles.

- Elle va encore se faire tout les garçons...

- Quelle p...

Kurapika s'approcha et la gifla.

- Tu ne mérites même pas de te prendre mon poing sur ta figure, fit Kurapika très en colère.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Tu ne sais rien de Lilo ! Elle n'est pas une... Elle est droite, même si elle est un peu frivole et maladroite dans ses propos ! Mais jamais elle ne...

- Bien sûr, Lilo est tout le contraire de toi ! fit la fille giflée. Tu aimerais être comme elle, toi qui est toujours aussi fourrée dans tes livres et...

La fille s'arrêta parce qu'elle prit une autre giffle, ses amies sursautèrent.

- Tu ne mérites même pas de prendre mon pied sur ta sale figure de peste, lança Lilo avec mépris.

- Lilo !

- Tu ne sais rien de Kurapika ! Elle n'est pas comme ça ! Elle est sérieuse et très intelligente, peu être trop des fois mais... c'est...

- Lilo c'est...

- Quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter ! firent Kurapika et Lilo en choeur.

Ringo et Kisa apparurent comme par magie en applaudissant sous les regards ahuris des chipies. Après un bref regard des quatres amies, elles partirent très vite !

- Je m'excuse, fit Lilo. Pour la dernière fois...

- Non c'est moi, dit Kurapika. J'aurais dû t'ignorer...

- Euh... ouais... fit Lilo.

- Enfin ce qui compte c'est que vous êtes à nouveau amies ! fit Ringo avec joie.

- Oui...

* * *

Le lendemain les filles murmuraient des choses à propos de la soirée de la veille, mais les amies faisaient comme si de rien n'était. 

Enfin le professeur entra, mais avec un nouvel élève ou plutôt une nouvelle...

- Voici Saki (Hisoka) !

- Tiens elle est bizarre, remarqua Ringo.

La dénomée Saki se présenta et alla enfin s'asseoir aux côtés de Ringo.

- Salut ! fit Ringo.

- Tiens, salut Ringo-chan ! fit Saki avec un sourire en coin.

- Euh... on se connaît ? demanda Ringo perplexe.

- Dans une autre vie peut-être...

- Hein ?

A suivre...

-----------------------

Et voilà, peut-être que je devrais terminer mes autres fics mais bon... quand j'ai une nouvelle idée ! Kisa et Saki sont des noms qu'on retrouve dans Fruits Basket, je me suis même pas rendu compte n.n"


	2. La mystérieuse pomme

**Et si c'étaient des filles ?**

**Auteur :** Takomaki

**Disclamer :** Pareil que d'habitude pleurs, gémissements, cris désespérés, yeux de chiens battus, innondation... non ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, quoique lueur d'espoir je les ais un peu transformés alors ils m'appartiennent à moitié !

**Note :** Voici un petit chapitre court pour signaler que je n'ai pas abandonné la fic (non ! je ne les abandonnes jamais ! mais je suis longue, très longue...) et ne pas vous faire trop poireauter (enfin ceux qui lisent, pas grand monde quoi... n.n")

_NB : Non ce n'est pas du yuri (juste au-cas où)_

* * *

**:: Petit rappel ::**

Ringo Gon

Kisa Kirua

Lilo Léolio

Saki Hisoka

Kurapika reste pareil, un problème ?

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : La mystérieuse pomme_

Saki était une fille très mystérieuse, autant par sa beauté que par ses manières. En effet personne ne savait ce qu'elle pensait et par conséquent elle était souvent admirée de loin. Il faut dire que la plupart du temps personne n'osait l'approcher. Certains s'étaient déjà sentit observés par elle, d'une manière perverse et d'autres de façon meurtrières. Mais l'un allait souvent avec l'autre.

Saki ces derniers jours s'était sentie une nouvelle passion en observant cette délicieuse pomme (Ringo veut dire pomme), tellement apétisante ! Cette pomme rayonnait quand elle chantait au karaoké organisé par le lycée, avec sa douce voix ô combien mélodieuse, digne d'une diva ! Les autres qualifiaient sa voix plutôt d'un cri horrible, et même Kisa le reconnaissait.

Il faut dire que la grande passion de Saki est le chant ! Non pas le chant mélodieux et doux, mais celui grave, faux, agressif. C'était un peu pour cela qu'elle écoutait du Trash. A côté de toutes les filles de sa classe qui écoutaient de la pop, elle passait pour une folle.

- Quelle genre de musique tu écoutes Kurapika ? demanda une fille un peu bête nommée Poku. (pas Pamu, POKU !)

- De la musique classique bien sûr ! la taquina Lilo en éclantant de rire, en attirant l'attention de toute la classe.

- Quel est le mal de s'intéresser à la culture musicale beaucoup plus passionante que... quoi déjà ? La pop commerciale qui ne parle que de choses futiles! Quelle plaisir d'écouter une mélodie sans paroles ! Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi, Weber ! Mais tu ne dois sûrement pas connaître...

Lilo ricana stupidement.

- Moi je ne prend pas la tête avec Zazart et Beethov ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Cependant tu as faux ! fit Kurapika. J'écoute plutôt les musiques qui n'ont pas de paroles ou alors il faut qu'elles aient un sens !

- Ah... fit Lilo un peu contrariée.

- Moi ! s'éxclama Ringo en s'imposant dans la conversation. J'aime bien les chants des pêcheurs de l'île de la Baleine !

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, corrigea Kisa, c'est qu'elle aime un peu de tout.

- Et de la pop ! ajouta Ringo de sa douce voix qui perçait les tympans.

- Après en ce qui me concerne, fit Kisa. J'écoute du rock et du métal.

- Humm... fit Poku. Vous n'écoutez pas de la pop ?

- Bien sûr ! fit Lilo. Amianta Fosta, Ayuki Otsukai, Trintey Dona ! Tout ce qui est à la mode !

- Tu es au courant Lilo, que maintenant la mode est de la fermer ? lança Kurapika.

- Rat de bibliothèque ! s'écria Lilo en posant un pied sur la chaise pour avoir l'air plus imposante (ce qui était totalement inutile vu qu'elle était grande..)

- Pigeon écervelé !! cria Kurapika à son tour.

Soudain elles arrêtèrent car derrière une aura glacée faisait son apparition. Saki qui les écoutais de loin apparut.

- Moi ce que je préfère comme musique c'est la chanson "Ringo-chan" ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant frisonner tout le monde.

Ringo pâlit.

- Oula, ça s'annonce mal... murmura Kisa.

Ringo reprit des couleurs.

- Alors chantons là !

Et là, tout le monde partit en courant.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard elles furent intérompues par un adulte qui rentra dans la classe en faisant tomber la pile de livres qu'elle portait. C'était une femme.

Elle était belle, cheveux mi-longs, lunettes et un regard vague qui lui rappela étrangement quelqu'un...

- Wing-san ! s'écria Ringo.

- Ah non tu dois te tromper de personne, dit la femme avec un sourire. Je suis Wendy une professeure remplaçante, d'ailleurs c'est bien ici la salle 102 ?

- Oui, oui ! Euh... vous n'auriez pas par hasard un frère jumeau ? demanda vivement Ringo.

- Non pourquoi ?

Saki se maudit mentalement en partant de la salle, elle aurait sans doute une autre occasion...

Elle fit soudain volte-face et scruta l'obscurité de l'escalier qui descendait au sous-sol. Après quelques secondes d'attentes une vieille femme sortit des ténèbres sous l'ambiance tendue.

- Vous m'observiez ? demanda Saki avec un teinte de colère.

- Humm, on ne peut pas dire observer... plutôt surveiller, répondit la vieille. Et puis je suis la proviseure, j'ai le droit de me promener quand bon il me semble dans mon lycée.

Saki se mordit la lèvre et le sang coula. Elle le lècha.

- Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas !

- Pourquoi fait-tu ça ? demanda la vieille calmement.

- Je veux récupérer mon jouet, et je ne permettrais à personne de me le prendre !

- Tu peux jouer _ici_.

- Non, _ici_ nous n'avons pas nos capacités.

à suivre...

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est la vieille ? Pourquoi Saki et la vieille se disputent ? 

Ecusez-moi pour la petitesse du chapitre, mais j'ai mon bac à réviser TT


	3. Dejavu

**Et si c'étaient des filles?**

**Disclamer :** les filles sont à moi... bah même pas! je me suis inspirée de la comédie musicale hunter x hunter!

**Note :** Je ne laisse pas tomber mes fics, je suis juste un peu longue... Bonne lecture!

***

_Chapitre 3 : Déjà-vu_

Sous un air sévère, Kurapika ferma son livre violemment et contempla d'un air désespéré Wendy la remplaçante. Pour la énième fois, elle avait trébuché avec une pile de feuilles et le tout s'était éparpillé dans toute la salle de classe. Ringo avait courut assister la pauvre femme, Kisa était morte de rire et Lilo se repoudrait le nez en saluant quelques garçons.

- Elle est vraiment pas douée, lança Lilo avec mépris.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es douée avec les mecs que ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'adroite Lilo! fit remarquer Kurapika de manière sarcastique.

- Allons te vexe pas miss-je-sais-tout !

- Ferme-la!

- Ne vous disputez pas les filles ! les interrompit Saki avec son air mystérieux. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut qu'on prépare la journée portes ouvertes du lycée!

Lilo et Kura regardèrent Saki d'un air interrogatif.

Wendy qui avait finit de ranger ses affaires avec l'aide de quelques élèves, prit place au tableau.

- Comme vous le savez tous, la semaine prochaine sera la journée portes ouvertes du lycée et nous avons besoin de montrer à quel point notre établissement est agréable, prestigieux, sérieux...

- Ouais en gros vous voulez qu'on fasse de la pub! s'exclama Kisa en s'étirant.

- Euh... hésita Wendy en se rajustant ses lunettes. Faites plutôt un truc créatif s'il vous plaît! Ah... et il me faudrait des idées...

- Un énorme karaoké! s'écria Ringo en se levant de sa chaise. Je pourrais faire entendre ma merveilleuse voix!

- NON!!! s'écrièrent Kisa, Kura et Lilo en même temps.

- Une vente de livres d'occasion et une grande réunion de lecture, proposa Kura.

- Trop ennuyeux! firent Ringo, Kisa et Lilo en même temps.

- Une compétition de sport extrème! suggéra Kisa avec enthousiasme.

- Trop fatiguant! lancèrent Ringo, Kura et Lilo.

- Un gala!

- Trop couteux! s'exclamèrent Ringo, Kisa et Kura les yeux ronds.

- Un concert? proposa Saki. Avec les musiciens du lycée.

- Trop... commença Kura.

- ... cool! approuva toute la classe.

- Et j'ai des bons contacts avec un super groupe qui s'appelle _Genei Ryodan : ou la brigade fantôme_!

Saki sourit de sa superbe idée.

***

Les préparatifs étaient faits, le jour J était arrivée, c'était la journée portes ouvertes. Chaque classe avait donnée son idée et il y avait plusieurs stands pour les appâter les collégiens. Les artistes avaient fait des oeuvres d'art, les biologistes des reportages etc... mais le stand le plus populaire était : la scène de concert! Saki était devenue une vedette dans le lycée, surtout car le Geinei Ryodan allait donner un concert!

- C'est génial que tu connaisses le Genei Ryodan! fit Poku toute émue.

- Mais c'est drôle que Wendy t'ai donné feu vert, ce groupe n'est pas du lycée, fit remarquer Kura.

- Oui mais tout le monde les aimes! fit Lilo aux anges. Et ils ont de si beaux mecs!

- C'est un groupe rock tellement célèbre! ajouta Kisa. Et la chanteuse fait du skate comme moi!

- Je sais pas, moi le nom ça me dit rien qui vaille... souffla Kura, mais personne ne fit attention tous les regards étaient tournés vers un nouveau bus qui venait d'arriver.

- CE SONT EUX!!!!! fit la foule en furie.

Kura soupira et s'éloigna de cette foule en délire, mais si elle serait resté elle aurait vu Saki la dévisager avec insistance.

***

- Présidente, j'en reviens pas que vous approuviez ça!

Une belle femme faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de la présidente. Elle était habillée comme une aventurière : short kaki, haut beige, des rangers à ses pieds et une drôle de créature ressemblant à un mini-dragon sur ses bras.

- Vous laissez venir le Geinei Ryodan! Que dirons les gens quand ils apprendrons qu'ils ne sont pas de notre établissement? demanda l'aventurière à moitié hystérique.

- Oh, je ne crois pas que tu te soucie vraiment de ce que pensent les gens, n'est-ce pas... Gina?

Gina sourit.

- Vous allez "la" laisser faire? demanda Gina surprise.

- Oh non! C'est juste un piège... fit la présidente avec un sourire mauvais.

- Et si rien ne se passe comme prévu? Si elle nous piège nous? Ou plutôt ils nous piègent? demanda Gina avec une drôle de voix aigue.

- Gina, ne te mets pas dans ces états-là tout ira bien, dit la présidente calmement.

- Oh ne soyez pas bête, c'est le fait d'être une femme qui me fait me mettre dans cet état là! lança Gina d'un air sarcastique.

- Tu as tes règles, Gina?

- Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas Naty? Ah non, c'est vrai que t'es à la ménopause!

Gina éclata de rire et sortit tout en rigolant.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier espèce d'abruti hystérique! marmonna Naty.

***

Kisa avait apporté son skate préféré pour cette grande occasion et des étoiles étincelaient dans ses yeux.

- Saki a de bonnes idées ! Je pensais pas!

- Oui, mais le karaoké aurait été mieux! rechigna Ringo. Avec ma si belle voix et ma si belle danse!

Ringo commença a danser. C'était une chorégraphie étrange, on aurait un nageur qui s'entrainait hors de l'eau ou un catcheur qui faisait des étirement.

- Arrête! ordonna Kisa. Tu risque de blesser quelqu'un!

Ringo la regarda mauvais.

- T'es juste jalouse!

Kisa s'apprêta à répondre, mais Saki arriva avec son aura congelée et glaça les sangs de Ringo et Kisa.

- Continue à danser; je t'observais de derrière, dit Saki avec un regard qui paralysa Ringo et Saki de terreur.

- De... de derrière? C'est pas ce à quoi je penses quand même! souffla Kisa à Ringo.

- Q-quoi? T'aimes ma danse? demanda Ringo à Saki surprise.

- Mais il manque quelque chose à cette danse, annonça Saki en s'approchant de Ringo. Comme un peur de piment...

Elle prit avec sa main le menton de Ringo.

- Quelque chose de frais...

Elle s'approchait de plus en plus.

- De léger...

Kisa leva son skate prêt à frapper

- Comme...

Son visage touchait presque celui de Ringo qui était paralysée.

- ... ceci! fit Saki.

Elle attrapa une fille de nulle-part avec sa main et l'amena comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Voici Shishi, ta partenaire Ringo!

- Partenaire? s'écrièrent Ringo et Kisa en même temps.

- Ben oui quoi d'autre?

Les deux amies se regardèrent en soupirant.

- Ringo! Je suis ta plus grande fan! s'écria Shishi aux anges.

- Super maintenant on a un chewin-gum! marmonna Kisa.

- Pansy-gum! Tu veux dire! lança Saki avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller.

Kisa resta muette, choquée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Ringo inquiète.

- Pansy-gum, ça te rappelle rien? demanda Kisa pensive.

- Oh! Un match de la tour celeste! fit Shishi. Un des concurrents avait utilisé cette technique!

- Ah bon? dit Kisa dubitative.

- Bah ouais, on y était allé même, tu te souviens pas? fit Ringo le plus simplement du monde.

- Ouais même qu'on s'était super marrées, hein Ringo? fit Shishi.

- Avec Wendy! affirma Ringo.

Ringo et Shishi éclatèrent de rire, laissant Kisa de marbre.

- Mais arrêtez de rêver! s'écria Kisa mal à l'aise. On vient de rencontrer à peine de se rencontrer Shishi! Et Wendy on ne la connaît que depuis cette semaine!

- C'est vrai... fit Ringo étonnée. Comment ça se fait qu'on ait des souvenirs en communs...?

- Quelque chose me dit que Saki doit connaître la réponse... dit Kisa pensive.

Mais les deux autres filles ne l'écoutaient pas, elles s'étaient remises à faire leur stupide chorégraphie spéciale Ringo!

***

Les applaudissement étaient si vigoureux que la scène tremblait. Les cris de fans désespérées étaient perçant et le son qui sortit des caissons était explosif. Le concert commença dans l'euphorie totale, qui aurait deviné que des évènements allaient bouleverser tout le concert...

- Kura! Kura!

Lilo cherchait son amie désespérément.

- T'es où bordel?! Le concert va bientôt commencer! Oh... correction, il est DEJA commencé!

Elle ouvrit une salle de classe et Kurapika était assise tranquille en train de lire.

- TU N'ENTENDS PAS?????!!!! hurla Lilo exaspérée.

- Fiche-moi la paix, ce concert ne m'intéresse pas! informa Kurapika énervée.

- Je t'ai cherché dans tout le lycée pour que tu m'accompagnes espèce d'idiote! J'en reviens pas que tu puisse rater un concert du Genei Ryodan!

- Ce concert me dit rien! s'écria Kura.

- Comment ça? demanda Lilo prise au dépourvu.

- J'ai un mauvais présentiment... marmonna Kura en rougissant.

- Quoi?! s'exclama Lilo incrédule. Allez viens, Macho est trop canon et Shik a trop la classe et Kuno chante vachement bien! Tu te peux pas rater ça à cause d'une impression idiote! Allez viens!

Lilo entraina Kura de force, qui finit par céder. Mais à ce moment-là Lilo ne savait que ce geste l'entrainait vers de dangereux horizons et si elle avait su, peut-être aurait-elle mieux écouté Kura et son intuition...

_à suivre..._


	4. Genei Ryodan

**Et si c'étaient des filles?**

**Disclamer :** Et si je vous disais que c'est compliqué? Bon ok les persos d'Hunter X Hunter ne sont pas à moi!

**Note :** Ce chapitre est un peu long, les prochains seront plus court! J'espère que ça ne nuit pas à votre plaisir de lire! Qui as dit que les fanfics devaient être courtes?

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec l'araignée._

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs courait le plus rapidement possible, mais sa mini-jupe en cuir la ralentissait grandement. Une autre fille blonde la poursuivait. Elle était armée. Elle portait une robe rouge écarlate déchirée qui lui permettait de courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour rattraper la brune. Derrière la blonde, trois filles couraient essoufflées.

- Attends! Ne fais pas ça!

La fille brune tourna à une intersection et s'inséra dans les petites rues, la fille blonde la suivit et soudain la brune glissa à cause de la pluie fine et tomba violemment. Un cri perçant retentit dans la nuit.

- Ma cheville...

La fille blonde rattrapa la brune et pointa l'arme sur sa tempe en ignorant les gémissements de la victime.

- Arrête de gémir, ne fais pas la fine espèce de salope! lança la blonde furieuse.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter... supplia la brune.

Soudain trois filles arrivèrent.

- Kura ne fais pas ça! Calme-toi! ordonna Ringo inquiète.

- C'est entièrement sa faute, si cela arrives, expliqua Kura de marbre.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution! dit Lilo avec espoir.

- Non.

Kura appuya sur la détente, le son résonna sur tous les murs comme une explosion.

***

_Cinq jours plus tôt._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueilli la fin de la première chanson de Genei Ryodan.

- Et maintenant voici Speed-Spider ! annonça le chanteur de la bande au gros nez, mais au look impeccable et à la voix mélodieuse.

Des applaudissement retentirent à nouveau.

- Ah les voilas enfin! Ne sont-ils pas géniaux? demanda Lilo toute frétillante.

Kura ne répondit pas, elle était dans ses pensées. Cette bande, elle l'avait déjà vu sans la voir... mais où?

- Aaaah macho est si viril! s'exclama Lilo en lâchant une multitude de phéromones.

- C'est normal, il s'appelle macho... quel surnom débile, lança Kura en retrouvant ses esprits et sa mauvaise humeur.

- Ne soit pas rabat-joie! Et Shik? Il est pas mal au synthé avec ses lunettes!

L'attention de Kura fut portée plutôt aux filles qui semblaient être en osmose avec la musique qu'elles jouaient et chantaient.

- C'est qui la fille grande habillée en amazone? demanda Kura interloquée.

- Ivonne.

- Et la petite qui fait des pirouettes?

- Fei Ann, c'est une chinoise acrobate.

- Celle qui joue de la batterie comme hypnotisée?

- Shanaa.

- Et celle qui fait de la basse avec les cheveux en pétard?

- Nobu.

- Et la chanteuse...?

- Oh mais tu vas arrêter de mater les filles?! demanda Lilo exaspérée. La chanteuse c'est Kaoru la leader du groupe.

Kura bloqua sur la chanteuse.

Elle était belle, avec les cheveux longs et ondulés. Vêtue d'un haut blanc, une mini-jupe en cuir et des bottes a talons. Sa voix était roque, mais si émouvante. Kurapika se laissa entraîner par la beauté de l'instant, mais soudain une immense rage la saisit aussi violente que si un éclair l'avait foudroyée. Et puis la chanson s'arrêta avec les applaudissement.

- Kura? Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Kisa qui venait d'arriver avec Ringo et Shishi.

Elle ne réagit pas à la question.

- Oh elle est sous le choc, commenta Lilo. Elle a enfin compris que Genei Ryodan était le meilleur gr...

Mais elle fut interrompue par une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement.

- Et maintenant ! s'écria Kaoru avec furie. La chanson : _Scarlet_ !

La foule jubilait.

- Hey où tu vas Kura!

L'interpelée avançait vers la scène, elle ne se retourna pas quand ses amies l'appelèrent.

- Elle est sourde? demanda Shishi à ses amies en mangeant une glace au chocolat.

- Non cinglée! répondit Lilo en se lançant à la poursuite de son amie.

Kura continuait a avancer vers la scène, mais au lieu de se placer au milieu elle contourna la scène et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la scène.

- Kura! Non tu n'oserais pas??!

Et si Kura osa, elle grimpa sur scène telle une furie et arracha le micro de la chanteuse, sous les yeux ébahis de la foule, du groupe et de ses amies; et projeta violemment la chanteuse par terre. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Kura fit face à la foule et Lilo sur les talons de son amie arriva.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de cinglée?! cria-t-elle à Kura en lui prenant le micro à son tour.

Kura parut reprendre ses esprit et observa la foule gênée.

- Je...

Ringo, Kisa et Shishi arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Chouette on va chanter une chanson! s'écrièrent Ringo avec Shishi aux anges.

- Non pas ce soir!

Une fille membre du groupe réagit enleva le micro à Lilo.

- Attends! l'arrêta une autre fille avec des cheveux roux électriques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shanaa? demanda l'autre fille.

- Puisqu'elles veulent faire une intervention, pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire? proposa Shanaa.

- Génial! s'écrièrent Ringo et Shishi radieuses. Avec la chorégraphie!

- Non! s'écria Kisa.

Du coup elles n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter sous les airs menaçant de la bande et la foule morte de rire devant le ridicule de la chanson. La chanteuse Kaoru riait aux éclats.

Et pendant des mois, le lycée ne parla plus que de ça.

***

- Hey Kura ! Lilo!

C'était Ringo qui sortait de son cours avec Kisa. Elle agitait les mains avec une énergie débordante.

- Hé ben même le cours de hunterball ne t'as pas calmé! fit remarquer Kura une fois que les deux filles l'eurent rejoint.

- Ouais j'ai encore pleins d'énergie à revendre! s'écria Ringo enthousiaste. Pour chanter par exemple!

- NON!

Ringo fit la moue.

- Hé! Vous savez qui on a vu au cours d'hunterball? fit soudain Kisa de peur que Ringo ait de nouveau envie de chanter.

- Non.

- Shishi!

- Aaaah.

- Tiens en parlant du loup, la voilà! signala Kura.

Depuis que Ringo et Kisa avaient rencontré Shishi, elles ne se séparaient plus.

Shishi arriva avec une robe rose bonbon. Elle n'était pas seule, quelqu'un d'autre était avec elle. Un garçon de sa taille, roux, habillé en bleu clair et un chapeau de la même couleur, on aurait dit un petit garçon mignon qui aurait grandit trop vite. Ils passèrent devant un groupe qui éclata de rire.

- Salut ! fit Shishi rejoignant Ringo. Regarde ce que je me suis acheté! ajouta-elle en montrant son poignet.

- Ooooh! Une montre édition limitée 2009 de l'authentique revue "Princess" sponsorisée par le Genei Ryodan! Kyaaaa! s'écria Ringo qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Ouiii! Et regardez qui voila! dit Shishi en montrant le garçon. C'est Biscuit!

- Salut, fit Biscuit un peu intimidée.

- Ooooh il est mignon! firent les autres attendrit.

Biscuit sortit un chapeau de lapin de son sac et se le mit sur la tête.

- Bonjour Ringo, Kisa, Kura et Lilo! Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, vous qui êtes si célèbre dans ce lycée! fit Biscuit rapidement sans prendre un seul souffle.

Grognements.

- On m'as beaucoup parlé de vous, continua Biscuit pas le moins du monde dérangé par les grognements qui s'intensifiaient. Surtout de toi Kura. (Kura : Quoi?!) Vous avez fait votre petite impression lors du concert la dernière fois. (Kisa et Lilo : Aaaargh) Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! (Kura, Kisa et Lilo : Sans dec'! *ironique* ; Ringo et Shishi : Waouwww!) J'ai des contacts avec le Genei Ryodan et ils veulent une légère faveur! Que vous leur donnerait en me suivant dans ce studio!

Biscuit distribua une carte de visite à chacune.

- On n'as pas le choix! fit Lilo regardant Kura d'un air mauvais.

- Quoi? T'avais qu'à séduire un des mecs de la bande pour qu'il nous fiche la paix! lança Kura.

- Hiii!!! Par ta faute aucun des mecs du lycée ne veut plus sortir avec moi!

- Hé bien je pense que ça feras un grand bien a tes hormones et à tes fesses!

- Mes fesses m'appartiennent et j'en fais ce que je veux!

Raclement de gorge.

- Mesdemoiselles! fit Biscuit outré.

***

Dans une ruelle aux pavés rouges, un soleil éclatant avait amenés les gens à sortir se promener. Un fleuriste tenait sa boutique à côté d'un bâtiment avec des briques rouges et une géante enseigne avec marqué "Togashi's Studio". C'était là que se rendaient Kura accompagnée de Ringo, Kisa, Lilo et Shishi. Elles étaient toutes bien habillées. Ringo portait une robe verte avec des bracelets de toutes les couleurs, un chignon désordonné avec des fleurs rouges qui ornaient ses cheveux. Kisa s'était forcée à mettre une robe violette, un chapeau de paille et se faire deux couettes. Lilo avait choisie une robe bleue électrique sexy avec des chaussures à talon et avait lâché ses cheveux. Shishi s'était faite une natte et avait mis une robe à fleur. Quand à Kura, elle s'était résignée à porter une robe rouge où ses cheveux tombaient en cascade.

- Bien nous sommes toutes merveilleuses! fit Ringo avec un sourire. Entrons donc! Mais Kura en premier!

- Pourquoi ça? demanda Kura ennuyée.

- Parce que c'est toi qui a eu l'idiote idée de tout saccager! lança Lilo énervée.

Kura se mordit la lèvre et sonna.

- Oui? fit une voix à l'interphone.

- Je suis Kura et je suis avec mes amies, Biscuit nous as conviés...

- Ah oui entrez! fit la voix enthousiaste. C'est au deuxième.

La porte s'ouvrit et les filles montèrent l'escalier. Au deuxième étage la porte était ouverte, alors elle rentrèrent et...

- SURPRISE !!!

La lumière s'alluma et toute la bande Genei Ryodan était présente avec Biscuit et une femme inconnue.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Kisa mais elle fut interrompue par tout le groupe qui les saluas a embrassades.

- Comment?! s'exclama Kura qui ne comprit rien.

- Grâce à vous! fit Shanaa en enlaçant Kura. Nos ventes ont explosé!

- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent les filles surprises.

- Ben ouais, vous nous avez fait de la bonne pub! On va t'écrire une super chanson! lança Nobu heureuse.

- En plus on a compris que derrière cette mise en scène, ton souhait n'était pas de ternir notre réputation, dit la femme inconnue en serrant la main de Kura. Mais que ton désir secret était de rencontrer notre merveilleux... Macho!

- Hein? fit Kura surprise.

- Voilà Macho! continua la femme sans faire attention à Kura. Comme je sais que tu es secrètement amoureuse de lui, je vous ai arrangé un dîner galant! Et il te trouve pas mal non plus!

- Quoi?! s'exclama Kura.

Lilo donna un coup de coude à Kura.

- Ne gâche pas ça, souffla-t-elle.

Lilo fit un clin d'oeil et partit en chantonnant.

Pendant ce temps-là Ringo, Shishi et Kisa discutaient avec Biscuit et les membres du groupe.

- Combien vous êtes? demanda Ringo émerveillée.

- Treize! répondit Shik en rajustant ses lunettes.

- Oh ce Shik qu'est-ce qu'il est chic! lança Biscuit.

- Waouw! ça fait beaucoup! fit Shishi étonnée. Mais on ne voit jamais votre treizième membre! Où se cache-t-il?

- C'est un membre top secret, il est toujours dans l'ombre, fit Fiona une fille une fille habillée comme une égyptienne.

- Comme vous êtes mystérieux! s'exclama Ringo fascinée.

- N'est-ce pas? fit Frankline avec un sourire, une fille habillée comme un zombie.

- Et juste pour vous nous allons jouer notre nouvelle chanson : Egyptian Raphsody! annonça Bonnie une fille pleine de perçings.

- Yahouuuuu!!!! s'écrièrent Ringo et Shishi.

Kisa quand à elle participait à l'enthousiasme général en engloutissant toutes les pâtisseries qu'elle trouvait.

Quand la musique commença à se faire entendre, Kura discutait avec Macho car tout le monde l'avait planté là.

- Alors comment tu trouves la chanson "Magic link" ? demanda Macho arrangeant ses cheveux. C'est moi qui l'ait écrite.

- Euh, géniale! fit Kura avec un sourire forcé. C'était très émouvant...

- Alors tu vas mettre la même tenue pour notre rendez-vous? demanda Macho avec un sourire. Car tu es très charmante!

- Quoi? fit Kura nerveuse. Euh... ah, oui si tu veux... ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Biscuit avant de venir.

- Ah! Macho je te retrouves de nouveau! fit la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. Tiens je te rends ton bouquin! Oh au faite je ne me suis pas présentée, ajouta-t-elle a l'adresse de Kura. Quelle idiote je fais! Je m'appelles Gina, enchantée!

- Moi de même... fit Kura.

- Bon je vous laisse les tourteraux.

Gina repartit aussitôt laissant une Kura mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda soudain Kura en voyant la couverture du livre. C'est quand même pas "Voyage intérieur au centre du nen"?

- Si, fit Macho.

Kura se détendit aussitôt pour discuter avec enthousiasme sur le bouquin.

Plus loin Ringo et Shishi faisaient leur chorégraphie "Les pommes d'amour" qui plaisait énormément à Bonnie et Nobu. Kisa quand à elle montrait ses performance en skate à Shik, Biscuit, Ivonne, Paku et Shanaa. Lilo parlait avec Gina, Frankline, Fei Ann, Fiona et Koru (une espèce d'être chevelue) de maquillage. Une seule personne semblait s'ennuyer ferme, c'était Kaoru la chanteuse et leader. Elle observait Kura parler vivement avec Macho.

- Ah oui j'adore ce livre là! fit Kura. Il est si passionnant, enfin je veux dire qu'il est très réaliste!

- J'ai le nouveau tome! annonça Macho ravi.

- C'est pas vrai? En avant-première? demanda Kura surprise.

- Exact! Je vais aller te le chercher!

Et il partit vers une autre pièce chercher le livre laissant Kura seule et ravie.

Kaoru suivit les pas de Macho sans que personne s'en rende compte.

Dans l'autre pièce Macho cherchait les livres dans un carton quand Kaoru surgit derrière lui.

- Surprise! fit Kaoru en cachant les yeux de Macho.

- Kaoru c'est toi! Je te reconnaitrais entre milles!

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller au rendez-vous avec cette fille quand même? demanda Kaoru serrant Macho contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Macho prenant une arme. Je veux juste terminer notre boulot et éliminer la dernière des héritières Kuruta en lui tendant un piège.

- Tu es génialissime Macho, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime! fit Kaoru avec un air malicieux.

- Je te serais fidèle quoi qu'il arrive, fit Macho en se retournant pour enlacer Kaoru. Je suis ton homme et je te débarrasserait de la dernière de tes obstacles Kuruta pour ton ascension dans la richesse!

Macho posa son arme sur une commode et embrassa fougueusement Kaoru.

- Alors c'est donc vous qui avez assassiné tous les Kuruta?!

C'était Kura qui était tremblante de rage. Elle pointa une arme sur les deux autres.

- Mon arme! s'exclama Macho en regardant sur la commode et en voyant que l'arme avait disparue.

- Ne bougez pas et dites la vérité! ordonna Kura la voix tremblante. C'est vous qui avez tué les Kurutas?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerais? fit Kaoru avec un regard mauvais.

Soudain un cri retentit. Kura se retourna et vit que c'était le cri de Biscuit. Tous le monde resta paralysé quelques secondes. Puis Nobu arriva aussitôt accompagné des autres.

Silence.

Et puis rapidement Nobu renversa une armoire remplie de livre qui surpris tout le monde. Kaoru en profita pour s'échapper par la porte d'entrée. Dans le tumulte quelqu'un tenta d'attraper Kura, mais elle se défendit en donnant un coup de pied projetant son agresseur. Elle courut derrière Kaoru, quelqu'un d'autre essaya de la retenir, mais la seule chose qu'elle fit c'est déchirer sa robe. Nobu, Ivonne et Paku se postèrent devant la porte d'entrée pour couvrir Kaoru. Un coup de feu retentit. Kura avait visé un vase, mais mis les trois autres en état de choc et elle réussit à se faufiler par la porte pour sortir. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers à toute vitesse et sortit dans la rue. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et la nuit tombait.

Kaoru, devant, courait le plus rapidement possible, mais sa mini-jupe en cuir la ralentissait grandement. Kura la suivait sa robe rouge écarlate déchirée lui permettait de courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Mais derrière-elle, trois filles couraient essoufflées.

- Attends! Ne fais pas ça!

Kaoru tourna à une intersection et s'inséra dans les petites rues. Kura la suivit et soudain Kaoru glissa à cause de la pluie fine et tomba violemment. Un cri perçant retentit dans la nuit.

- Ma cheville...

Kura rattrapa Kaoru et pointa l'arme sur sa tempe en ignorant les gémissements de la victime.

- Arrête de gémir, ne fais pas la fine espèce de salope! lança Kura furieuse.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter... supplia Kaoru.

Soudain trois filles arrivèrent.

- Kura ne fais pas ça! Calme-toi! ordonna Ringo inquiète.

- C'est entièrement sa faute, si cela arrives, expliqua Kura de marbre.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution! dit Lilo avec espoir.

- Non.

Kura appuya sur la détente, le son résonna sur tous les murs comme une explosion.

- NON!

Le corps de Kaoru tomba lourdement.

- Kura pourquoi as-tu fais ça?! s'écria Lilo en secouant Kura.

- Kaoru! s'écria Kisa. Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? demanda Lilo la figure décomposée.

- C'était elle qui avait assassiné toute ma famille... fit Kura d'une voix morne.

- Quoi?! s'écrièrent les autres.

- Il y a quelques années, une entreprise qui s'appelait Kuruta, de la famille Kuruta, prospérait, mais elle avait également un concurrent. C'était l'entreprise Spider. L'entreprise Spider était prête à tout pour gagner, alors elle assassina les Kuruta dans un immense incendie. Toute la famille péri. Je fut la seule survivante. Alors je devint la convoitise de tous... c'est pour ça que Macho et Kaoru voulaient me manipuler...

Ses amies regardèrent Kura sans voix.

Puis les autres membres du groupe arrivèrent tous surpris de voir Kura debout et Kaoru couchée. Macho accourut voir le corps de Kaoru.

- NOOOOOOOOOON!!!!! hurla-t-il découvrant que sa bien-aimée était morte.

...

- COUPEZ! s'écria une femme avec une casquette. Très réaliste Macho. Bravo!

Kaoru se leva.

- Aie, en tombant je me suis vraiment fait mal... annonça-t-elle. Lisa, vous pouvez m'appeler un médecin?

- Bon tout le monde une pause! ordonna Lisa en enlevant sa casquette. Vous avez tous bien joué!

***

Kura s'affala sur une chaise.

- Je hais la punition de Biscuit!

Kisa s'assit à côté de Kura.

- Moi on m'as donné un rôle super nul! lança Kisa amèrement.

- Waouw!! Je suis une star! s'exclama Ringo.

- Merci pour votre aide, fit Kaoru en s'approchant. Kura tu as un rôle merveilleux! Quelqu'un qui a tant de haine pour la mort de ses proches, c'est chouette à jouer!

- Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez dans les séries télévisées! fit Lilo surprise. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir un rôle plus sexy!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Kaoru. Il ne vous reste plus qu'un dernier épisode.

- Heureusement, fit Kura. C'est dur de jouer quelqu'un qui as autant de haine!

Kaoru sourit.

- C'est ce que tu crois, mais je trouve que tu as une grande facilité à éprouver de la haine! affirma Kaoru.

- Tu as eu un compliment! Tu as eu un compliment! chantonna Ringo aux anges.

Kaoru s'éloigna d'elles et fut soudain prise à part par Gina.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? chuchota Gina furieuse. "Tu as une grande facilité à éprouver de la haine"! A quoi tu joue? Tu veux tout ficher en l'air?

- Oh ça va elle se rend compte de rien, marmonna Kaoru mécontente.

- C'est ce que tu crois! En plus Saki qui tourne autours de Ringo et Kisa!

- Oooh! Saki est là? demanda Kaoru intéressée.

- Merde! Le vieux, euh, la vieille va me tuer!

- Lapsus révélateur! chantonna Kaoru. Saki n'en fait qu'as sa tête! ça va être intéressant! Enfin!

Que signifie ce qu'as dit Kaoru? Que veut Saki? Que manigance la vieille?

_à suivre..._


	5. Le bal des débutantes ou attardées?

**Et si c'étaient des filles?**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Hunter X Hunter ne sont pas à moi, sinon je serai une nana super friquée! Mais leur alter-ego son un peu de moi, sauf Ringo... qui est inspirée du musical!

**Note :** Revoilà le délire!

**Récapitulatif des noms :** Oui avec beaucoup de noms changés vous devez être perdu!

Ringo, Kisa et Lilo = Gon, Kirua et Léolio

Saki, Shishi, Lisa, Gina = Hisoka, Zushi, Laser, Gin

Kaoru, Nobu, Ivonne, Macho, Frankline, Koru, Bonnie, Shik, Shanaa, Paku, Fei Ann, Fiona = Kuroro, Nobunaga, Uvôguine, Machi, Franklin, Korutopi, Bonorenof, Shizuku, Sharnalk, Pakunoda, Feitan, Phinks

***

_Chapitre 5: Le bal des débutantes ou des attardés?_

La série télé du Genei Ryodan qui s'intitulait "_Genei Ryodan : la vie impétueuse d'un groupe de musique_" avait fait son petit succès et plus personne ne se moquait de Ringo, Kisa, Kura, Lilo et Shishi. Maintenant c'étaient les filles les plus populaires. Elles avaient même des surnoms VIP : Ringo c'était "l'énergique", Kisa "la sportive", Kura "la brillante", Lilo "la sexy" et Shishi "la sympathique".

- Quelle horreur ces mecs qui nous tournent autours! se plaignit Kura. Je peux même pas me concentrer pour étudier tranquillement! Même enfermée dans une bibliothèque!

- Profite! conseilla Lilo. Il y en a qui sont très mignon! Si tu fais pas gaffe je te les piques!

- Pique les miens alors?! demanda Kisa exaspérée. Ils veulent tous que je leur apprenne à faire du skate!

- Moi je suis ravie du succès que j'ai! fit Ringo enchantée. Ils veulent tous que je chante pour eux!

- Voilà enfin une qui comprend! s'exclama Lilo ravie. Surtout ne les cède pas!

- Moi ça me facilite la tâche pour le bal, déclara Shishi avec soulagement.

- Le bal?! fit Kisa avec un air de dégoût.

- Comment j'ai fait pour oublier?! s'exclama Lilo apeurée. C'est la semaine prochaine! Je sais avec qui j'irais! ajouta-t-elle en chantonnant.

- Qui? demanda Kisa intéressée.

- Encore une de ses stupides conquêtes, lança Kura sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Ouais mais laquelle? fit Kisa agacée.

- Attention... le sexy... Néo!

- HEIN??!

- L'héritier d'un palace!? demanda Ringo étonnée.

- Le fils de Nostrad Pâtisserie??? s'exclama Kisa.

- Celui qui a été élu 3 fois couple de l'année??! s'écria Shishi.

- Le type qui prédit l'avenir? demanda Kura avec dégoût.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kura.

- Ben quoi, si les rumeurs sont vraies il prédit l'avenir... se défendit Kura.

- On s'en fiche! fit Lilo. En plus on dit que c'est un bon coup!

Tout le monde grimaça.

- S'il nous offre des pâtisseries, annonça Kisa. Moi j'approuve cette relation là!

***

La préparation d'un bal, n'est pas sans problème. Et le problème majeur est l'apparence, alors c'est l'étape la plus difficile... au centre commercial.

- Quelle jolie robe! s'écria Ringo.

Elle fixait une robe jaune fluo bouffante. Ses amies firent toutes une grimace de dégoût.

- Ringo t'as des goûts bizarres... lâcha Kisa.

Lilo s'était attardée sur une robe rouge décolletée.

- Celle-là est parfaite! s'exclama-t-elle après l'avoir essayé.

- Oui parfaite pour la plage nudiste! lança Kura en pouffant de rire.

- Je suis encore obligée de porter une robe de soirée? demanda Kisa se fixant dans le miroir avec une robe bleu pâle.

- Porte celle-là! conseilla Ringo en apportant une robe rose fushia.

- Oh non je serais assortie à toi et ce serait catastrophique! lança Kisa en ricanant. Je ressemblerait à un clown.

- Très bien alors le clown te laisseras te débrouiller toute seule! s'écria Ringo avec une voix suraïgue.

Et elle partit en pleurant bruyamment.

- Elle a oublié d'enlever sa robe! fit remarquer Shishi après un moment de réflexion.

***

Saki arriva en bondissant au bal. Elle était habillée comme la reine de pique d'Alice au pays des merveilles et effrayait tous les élèves avec sa fausse faux.

Gina dans un coin observait Saki.

- Elle ne change même pas ici...

Naty, la vieille présidente arriva.

- Elle est complètement cinglée... soupira-t-elle.

Plus loin, les élèves arrivaient chacun avec son cavalier pour la soirée. Ils entraient radieux dans le chapiteau prévu à cet effet, dans la cour du lycée.

- Nonjeveuxpasyaller! Jeveuxpasjeveuxpasjeveuxpas!

- Allez Kisa! supplia Shishi.

- En plus Ringo me fait la tête... fit Kisa en soupirant.

- Oh! Regarde qui arrive! s'écria soudain Shishi.

C'était Lilo et Néo.

- Coucou! Les filles! Je vous présente Néo, mon cavalier!

Kisa et Shishi saluèrent Néo avec enthousiasme.

- Vous avez pas vu Kura? Je l'ai perdue de vue depuis que je lui ai demandé qui était son cavalier.

Kisa et Shishi se regardèrent.

- On l'as pas vue non plus, signala Kisa.

- Bon moi je rentres! A toute à l'heure!

Lilo et Néo rentrèrent dans le chapiteau.

- Où est Kura? demanda Shishi.

- Je sais pas, mais... commença Kisa, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant passer une masse fluorescente.

- Ringo?

Ringo vit Kisa et détourna la tête aussitôt. Elle était habillée de la même robe jaune fluo du magasin et avait ornementé ses cheveux de trucs lumineux et clignotants. A ses bras, il y avait un garçon qui salua timidement Kisa.

- Oh mais c'est... commença Shishi.

- Nico! termina Kisa. Son ami d'enfance. Enfait ça m'étonne pas...

- Hey salut! fit soudain quelqu'un.

- Ah vous voilà enfin! s'exclama Shishi.

Un garçon métis avec des dreadlocks et son ami blanc comme linge aux cheveux gominés présentèrent leurs bras aux filles.

- Kanabis et Paumé! s'exclama Kisa avec joie.

- C'est lui l'ami dont tu m'avais parlé? chuchota Shishi à Kisa furieuse. Regarde il a pleins de tics!

En effet, le garçon nommé Paumé ressemblait à un zombie, cernes violettes et teint pâle, et il clignait des yeux frénétiquement.

- T'avais qu'à être moins timide! marmonna Kisa agacée. Et ne pas refuser les proposition décentes!

- Mais c'était plus fort que moi! se plaignit Shishi.

- Ravie de te voir Kanabis, dit Kisa en prenant le bras de son ami aux dreads.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, fit Shishi sans joie en prenant le bras de Paumé.

- Le p-plaisir est p-pour moi, balbutia Paumé.

- Il est un peu tendu, mais c'est un chouette type au fond! glissa Kanabis à Shishi.

Shishi sembla désemparée.

***

La soirée était pour la plupart des gens fabuleuse. Bonne musique, bonne ambiance, bon buffet et surtout bon partenaire. Des couples dansaient au rythme de la musique et quelques baisers étaient échangés discrètement derrière les rideaux ou sous les tables. Tout était prédisposé à la romance, sauf quand l'envie prenait Saki d'apparaître soudainement avec son rire grelottant. Les couples s'enfuyaient en tremblant. Malheureusement pour Lilo, la soirée ne se passa pas comme elle le voulait.

- Cette Saki m'as foutu la chair de poule! s'exclama Lilo sous le regard passionné de Néo.

- Ah ouais, fit celui-ci. Mais tu sais qu'elle as une très grande aura?

- Quoi? s'exclama Lilo étonnée.

- Elle dégage une aura forte et puissante, expliqua Néo. Forte certes, mais dangereuse!

- Tu sais quoi? Kura avait raison à ton sujet...

- Comment? demanda Néo.

- A propos de...

Mais elle fut interrompue par une Ringo éblouissante.

- Coucou! fit celle-ci.

Lilo du se protéger les yeux à cause de la réverbération de la lumière sur Ringo.

- Qui tu nous amènes-là? demanda Lilo intéressée.

- C'est Nico, un ami d'enfance! fit Ringo.

- Ah oui de ton île paumée... commenta Lilo soudain désintéressée.

- Où est Kura? demanda Ringo.

- Je sais pas, avoua Lilo en parcourant la foule du regard.

Soudain elle aperçut une chevelure blonde qui portait une robe blanche de dos. La blonde se retourna laissant place à Kura dans toute sa splendeur.

- Je savais pas que Kura était si belle! s'exclama soudain Lilo surprise.

Ringo et Néo tournèrent leur tête. Kura s'avançait vers eux accompagné, et Lilo eut un haut-le-corps, de la plus hideuse créature qu'elle ait jamais vue! Un nabot avec de gros yeux globuleux et des dents de castors.

- Salut les gars! fit Kura avec un sourire en voyant ses amies. Je vous présente Sen, un a...

Lilo s'empara du bras de Kura et la pris à part sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Ne me dis pas que cette chose horrible est ton cavalier? demanda Lilo exaspérée.

- Tu apprendras que la beauté intérieure compte pour chac... commença Kura.

- Ne me sors pas ces absurdités! s'écria Lilo crispée. Je ne t'ai donc pas appris comment appâter le mâle? Un mâle sexy et charmeur! Pas un castor humanisé!

- Lilo! C'est un être humain comme toi et moi! s'exclama Kura vexée.

- Oui mais tu auras pu laisser ce castor dans sa taverne et venir avec un étalon!

- Sen est quelqu'un de très gentil!

- T'as vu ses dents?

- Il est intelligent!

- Ta vu sa taille? Il est vachement plus petit que toi!

- Il est cultivé!

- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de lui? s'exclama Lilo terrorisée.

- Bien sûr que non!

- Ah tu me rassures...

- Je voulais lui donner une chance de profiter d'une soirée sympa!

- Ouais, soirée très sympa! ironisa Lilo. Avec une beauté comme toi il a l'air encore plus d'un rat d'égout!

S'en fut trop pour Kura qui s'en alla d'un pas précipité chercher son ami Sen qui discutait avec Ringo, Nico et Néo.

- On s'en va! s'écria Kura furieuse. Y'a trop de personnes superficielles pour nous ici!

Kura lança un regard mauvais à Néo, puis à Lilo et elle partit précipitamment en prenant Sen par la main.

- Quelle mouche lui as piquée? fit Lilo en s'asseyant le plus innocemment du monde.

_à suivre..._


End file.
